Amor Inesperado
by CristalHeart28
Summary: Marco esta en duda con respecto a sus sentimientos por Jackie, y todo debido a una alocada Princesa mágica que sin pensarlo puso su mundo de cabeza... al igual que su corazón. ¿Podrá Marco averiguar que siente por Star?


—¡¡Bomba atómica de Gomitas dulces!!

—¡¡Relámpago arco-iris!! ¡¡Trueno de crisantemos!! — era lo que gritaba una hermosa adolescente de 17 años hacía un grupo de mounstruos enviádos por el cobarde de Ludo, en otro de sus fallidos intentos por robar la varita mágica de Star.

_Patético_.

Por otro lado Marco luchaba con un reducido grupo de ogros y fenómenos con sus técnicas de Karate, casi había acabado con todos, al igual que Star.

Un par de golpes y patadas fue lo único que necesito para acabar con los mounstruos que yacían inconcientes en el suelo gracias al adolescente de capucha roja.

Habían luchado con los mounstruos de Ludo desde hace ya tres años, ambos habían crecido y madurado por completo, estaba por cumplir los 18 años y Star... bueno ella...

—¡Marco! — la joven rubia se abalanzó sobre el chico castaño para abrazarlo y sin darse cuenta restregar sus desarrollados pechos en el torso del muchacho.

Eh aquí el problema.

Ya no eran unos niños y Marco lo sabía... hace mucho tiempo que dejó de sentir ese amor enfermizo con Jackie, aún le gustaba pero desde que llegó Star a su vida, la había convertido en un laberinto de sentimientos y nuevas sensaciones.

Star definitivamente ya no era esa niña de 14 años que llegó a su casa a poner su mundo de cabeza y convertirse en un miembro más de la familia.

Seguía siendo una chica alegre, risueña, afectuosa y... mágica, todas esas personalidades que volverían loco a cualquier chico de su misma edad.

—Hoy es Viernes de películas— comentó Star aferrada a su brazo — No lo olvidaste ¿o sí? — preguntó haciendo un tierno puchero lucía completamente normal, como sino hubiese sido atacada por un grupo de mounstruos hace apenas unos segundos.

Marco reaccionó instantáneamente sintiendo el cuerpo de la rubia apegada a su cuerpo.

—Claro que no Star, jamás se me olvidaría nuestra noche de películas — sonrió abrazando la cintura de la chica y apegándola para si mismo — Hoy me toca preparar los nachos — jugueteó levantándola de su sitio y haciendola girar.

La chica rió y entre ruegos le pedía al castaño que la bajará.

Marco acudió a sus súplicas y la bajó cuidadosamente, Star era mucho más baja que él, seguía llevando un look muy original, un vestido celeste, su diadema de cuernos rojos, esas medias rayadas que cubrían sus piernas hasta los carnosos muslos y unas botas rojas.

Su rostro seguía siendo el de una niña adoptando ciertos rasgos de madurez, su largo y hermoso cabello rubio que caía desde sus hombros lucía tan sedoso, y esas hermosas pestañas que se batian ante cualquier parpadéo que la princesa daba y si seguía bajando la mirada...

Sacudió fuertemente la cabeza mientras se daba un puñetazo así mismo por tener esos pensamientos sobre su mejor amiga.

Pero en fin.

Star era realmente muy bella a su parecer.

—Entonces iré a escoger la película — habló con emoción la princesa sacándo de sus pensamientos al joven Karateca — nos vemos luego Chico seguridad — dijo guiñando un ojo para correr hacia la casa de la familia Diaz, donde ahora se había convertido en su hogar.

Marco solo sonrió mirando como la silueta de la joven se desvanecía a la lejanía hasta que se perdío de vista.

Soltó un sonóro suspiro y pateo una piedra que estaba a su alcanze tan fuerte que le dio en la cabeza a uno de los ogros que estaba por levantarse del suelo luego de su derrota, dejandolo inconciente nuevamente.

Luego de analizar un poco las cosas metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y comenzó a caminar a casa.

Star ya debe de estar sentada en el sillón y preparando la salsa para los nachos, esta vez no estarían sus padres, habían salido a una fiesta Mexicana a unas cuantas manzanas de aquí.

Asi que solo tomo aire y se preparó para entrar casual como siempre... esperando que la rubia no notára su incomodidad al estar cerca... y es que, no podía controlarlo.

Giró la perilla de la puerta y abrió lentamente para encontrarse a una Star colocando el CD de la película que verían hoy.

Caminó hasta la cocina y abrió una bolsa de nachos para ponerlos en la bandeja, llegó a la sala y la rubia palpó el sillón a un lado de ella haciendole entender que se sentára a su lado.

Tragó grueso y sin más miramientos se sentó a un lado de la princesa que provenía de otra dimensión totalmente nervioso, ya que Star había puesto una película de terror... y si mal no recordába, Star siempre se abrazába a él en alguna escena violenta o aterradora... estaba, jodido.

Ambos se cubriéron con una frazada debido al frío en estas épocas y pusieron extrema atención a la película... al principio.

El no esta prestando atención en lo más minimo a la televisión, aunque parecía que lo hacía, miraba de reojo a Star que estaba hecha un lío entre la frazada tratándo de esconder su rostro y no ver las sangrientas escenas.

—¡Hay no! ¡Que horrible! ¡Apágala!¡Apágala! — gritó derrepente cubriéndose completa para no seguir viendo la película.

—Pero si tu mismo la escogiste Star — dijo el de piel canela rodándo los ojos.

—No creí que sería tan espantosa — replicó ocultándose aún detrás de la frazada — Por favor — el cerebro de Marco explóto al ver los preciosos ojos azules llenarse de lágrimas de terror ante lo que estaba presenciando en la televisión.

—D-De acuerdo, la apagaré tranquila — cumpliendo su promesa tomó el control remoto y presiono el botón de apagar.

Cuando la pantalla de la televisión se volvió negra Star salió de su escondite improvisado y tembló algo asustada abrazandose así misma.

Marco se sintió de pronto, un poco incómodo.

\- Creo que lo mejor será que nos vayámos a dormir - carraspeo al que apodában "El chico seguridad"

Star asintió y sin mencionar palabra corrió escaleras arriba hacía su habitación.

Marco después de recoger la colcha y los restos de comida hizo lo mismo y se retiró a su habitación a descansar.

**...**

Eran alrededor de las 2 de la mañana cuando el ruido del toque de una puerta despertó a Marco, no es que estuviera del todo dormido, sino que le extrañaba que alguien tocára su puerta a estas horas de la noche.

—¡Pase! — gritó indicándole a... quién sea que se le ocurriera molestar a las 2 de la mañana.

El chirrido de la puerta se escucho y detrás de ella apareció una silueta femenina muy conocida.

—¿Star? — susurró extrañada el chico de ojos cafes — ¿Q-Que haces aquí?

—No puedo dormir... tengo miedo — susurró con un hilo de voz que se notó como si se aguantára las ganas de llorar.

Marco suspiró y le devolvió la mirada.

—Es por la película ¿cierto?

La rubia desde la puerta asintió varias veces con la cabeza abrazándo fuertemente un peluche que había traido consigo.

—Esta bien — murmuró — puedes dormir aquí... solo por esta noche ¿de acuerdo? — sugirió el castaño haciendole un lugar en la cama.

Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la princesa corriendo hacia dicho punto y acomodando su cuerpo en la cama del adolescente.

—Gracias por dejar que me quede Marco — suspiró la rubia junto al oído del castaño.

—No hay de que Star... solo no ronques eh — le mencionó divertido aligerando un poco el ambiente.

—¡Oye! — reclamó indignada — ¡Yo no ronco!

\- ¡Si claro! Entonces debo suponer que esos ruidos de anoche eran de la lavadora descompuesta - rió estruendosamente el castaño ganándose un golpe de parte de la rubia.

—¡Auch! Eso dolió — murmuró acariciando la zona afectada.

—Te lo mereces — replicó agarrando una almohada y recostando la cabeza en ella.

Marco no le dió más vueltas al asunto y tomándo su propia almohada se planteó en dormir, o al menos tratar de hacerlo, porque ahora ya no era solo él quien estaba en su cama... era Star y para su jodida suerte, era una chica y quiera o no debía controlarse.

Pasaron unos minutos y el seguía con los ojos más abiertos que dos platos llanos.

El hecho de que Star este practicamente a su espalda durmiendo le ponía los pelos de punta, más aún el rocordar los estragos que le causaba el solo hecho de verla sonreir.

Su respiración se volvió pesada y gotas de sudor bajaban de su frente tratando de calmar las ansias de voltear y ver a la hermosa chica durmiente detrás de él.

Pero como era tan cabezota, rodó su cuerpo hacia un lado y miro la escena frente a sus ojos.

Star, por el movimiento se había destapado y había dejado al descubierto su pijama, que consistía en un único vestido de una tela tan fina que según Star en su reino era conocida como "Seda de mariposa", porque la tela era tan fina que podía traslucirse y ver el interior de alguna cosa... en este caso, hizo notar el dearrollado cuerpo de la joven princesa.

Marco casi se atraganta con su propia saliba ante lo que sus ojos presenciaban, siempre había comparado a Star con Jackie, se recalcaba que Star solo era su fiel amiga de aventuras y que Jackie era la chica que le había gustado desde que había entrado al colegio.

Pero, ahora... no podía dejar de observar el durmiente rostro de la bella rubia yaciente en la cama, la luz de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas le daba un dulce aire mágico que la hacía lucir aún más hermosa.

De la nada, notó como algo duro e incómodo empezó a crecer entre sus piernas, y sin que pudiera detenerlo, llevó una de sus manos al suave rostro de la princesa acariciando sus mejillas.

Siempre se había preguntado si la piel de Star era tan suave como parecía... ahora veía que no se equivocaba, era tan sedosa comparada con la suya, y tan delicada.

Poso sus dedos en el cuello expuesto de la muchacha y se dedicó a acariciar esa parte notando el estremecimiento de parte de la misma.

«Me preguntó si...»

Haciendole caso a sus pensamientos plantó sus labios en la piel expuesta del cuello de Star y luego se retiró buscando alguna reacción.

La joven seguía dormida pero cambió de posición para estar de perfil y dandole la espalda al de peli-castaño.

Marco tocó sus labios con la punta de sus dedos y rememoró el suave contacto de la piel de la Princesa, notando que en sus labios se situó un sabor muy parecido al algodón de azucar.

Demasiado dulce.

Tuvo la loca idea de que si su piel sabía de ese modo, sus labios sabrían aún mejor.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, juntó sus labios con los de la Princesa de Mewni y se maravillo al probar que su teoría era cierta, la boca de Star tenía un cierto parecido a las cerezas, dulce, suave y totalmente adictivo.

Esa fue la señal que le indicó que ya no podía detenerse, su cuerpo pedía a gritos estar en contacto con la piel chica.

Se trepó encima de ella y cuidadosamente le quitó el vestido torturosamente lento para su propio gusto, pero si quería que ella continúara dormida debía hacerlo en un ritmo lento.

«Solo, un poco más... nadie se dará cuenta ¿Verdad?»

Colocó las muñecas de Star a ambos lados de su cabeza y succionó con fuerza el labio inferior cerrando sus ojos fuertemente exitado.

—Perdón Star... — susurró a la aún durmiente doncella que ni se inmutaba en lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sabía que esto estaba mal, sabía que ella no estaba en sus 5 sentidos para aceptar lo que estaba pasando y sin embargo... no se detenía... lo había intentado pero, no podía.

Era imposible, ya no podía controlar lo que sentía.

Arrancó la parte superior de su ropa interior con salvajísmo y besó cada parte de su torso, cuello y rostro pidiéndole a cualquier fuerza sagrada que detuviera la locura que estaba por cometer.

Su reguéo de besos avanzó desde su vientre hasta llegar a la ropa íntima de la princesa observandola con los ojos impregnados en lujuria.

En el momento en que tomó por los bordes de la ropa interior que reposaban en las caderas de la joven, esta misma se removió en su sitio abriendo los ojos pausadamente y posando su sorprendida mirada en la del muchacho de ojos marrones.

—M-Marco... ¿Que es lo que... — la princesa acalló un gemido cuando los labios del muchacho atrapáron los suyos dejando ver toda el hambre que poseía y lo hacía notar al mover sus labios y su lengua dentro de la húmeda boca de esta.

Star esta con la mente en blanco, nunca había esperado encontrarse con esa escena, al principió pensó que todo era un sueño, otro de esos maravillosos sueños que había estadon teniendo desde hace varias semanas y que sin querer había fantaseado con que se volviéran realidad.

Dudó un poco pero lentamente enredó sus brazos en la nuca del chico del que había estado enamorada hacé 3 años atrás y que ahora sin esperarlo le abrió el corazón una vez más.

Star lentamente empezó a deshacerse de la csmisa del chico arrojándola hacía algún lugar incierto en la habitación y dejó que Marco la guiará recostándola en la cama nuevamente adoptando una pocisión más cómoda.

La princesa colocó sus manos alrededor de la espalda del chico acariciandola con algo de timidez y soltándo algunos suspiros debido a los besos que repartía su acompañante en todo su cuerpo deseperadamente.

Ambos se miráron a los ojos y se uniéron nuevamente en otro beso que desató la misma pasión con la que habían comenzado aquel acto.

—Star... t-te te juro que yo solo... — soltó un suspiro cuando la rubia debajo de él comenzó a dejar suaves besos en su barbilla

—Esta bien, esto es... totalmente normal para los humanos ¿cierto? — preguntó girándo su rostro en dirección contraria.

—¡No! Yo solo...

—Lo entiendo perfectamente, solo... por favor vé con cuidado.

—No es que... tienes que saberlo — agarró con sus dos manos el rostro de Star y la miró fijamente — me gustas Star, y mucho.

Star estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—B-Basta Marco, no tienes que mentir para hacerme sentir mejor, sé que te gusta Jackie — le dolió en el corazón decir esas palabras... pero eran la verdad.

—No estoy mintiendo Star, hemos pasado tantas aventuras juntos, que siempre creí que seríamos los mejores amigos en busca de batallas y nuevas dimensiones por explorar... pero, también he descubierto que eres una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en la vida.

Star había comenzado a derramar lágrimas, lágrimas que salían por su propia voluntad y que no se detenían a pesar de que las limpiaba con el dorso de su mano.

—También eres de las mejores cosas que me a pasado en la vida — mencionó riendo.

—No me arrepiento de haberte conocido Star — murmuró el castaño cerca de sus labios.

—N-Ni yo — bisbeó la Primogénita de la reina Moon.

Ambos juntáron sus labios con desesperación abrazándose fuertemente para sentir el roze de sus pieles y el aroma del otro.

—Dolerá un poco pero te prometo que pasara — masculló el chico dirigiendo su mano a la intimidad ya humedecida de la chica.

Ella se sintió totalmente confiada... después de todo, ¿Que podía pasarle en manos del chico seguridad?

Habló demasiado pronto.

En cuanto sintió una invasión profanar su intimidad dió un estruendoso grito de dolor que acalló Marco con un beso lleno de pasión que la hizo olvidar solo por unos segundos el tremendo dolor en su intimidad.

Lágrimas empezaron a bajar de sus sonrojadoas mejillas y sus uñas se encajáron en la piel bronceada de la espalda del chico.

—D-Duele — mencionó con la voz quebradiza buscando algo más que la espalda del chico para sostenerse.

Marco besó cada uno de los párpados de la chica limpiando con besos las lágrimas que salían sin cesar de sus preciosos ojos azules.

—Te quiero — murmuró el chico en cada beso que repartía en su rostro — Te quiero, Te quiero,Te quiero tanto Star.

La chica a penas pudo escuchar lo que le decía el muchacho que había robado las dos cosas más preciadas que tenía para ofrecerle a un hombre.

Con un lento vaivén de caderas ambos chicos empezaron a gemir al sentir esa deliciosa fricción entre sus partes íntimas.

Acariciando sus cuerpos con anhelo y murmurando cosas a los oídos de ambos amantes.

Una vibración en la intimidad de la chica y la hinchazón delmiembro de este fue lo que la hizo gritar y al mismo tiempo dejar su mente en blanco al llegar al climax.

El muchacho dejó que toda su semilla se vaciára en el interior de la joven y que las paredes de su intimidad lo apretáran de una forma tan enloquecedora que tuvo que aferrar sus manos a las sábanas de la cama.

El castaño dejó caer su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia que seguía inflando y desinflando su pecho debido a la intensidad vivída.

Ahora lo único que podían hacer era descansar, ambos estában totalmente cansádos como para dirigirse la palabra.

Tomando una posición más cómoda se dispusieron a dormir.

Siempre recordarían sus momentos de aventura... pero definitivamente recordarían el momento en el que se entregáron y al mismo tiempo se dieron cuenta de que compartían el mismo sentimiento.

Un sentimiento que fue el de un...

_Amor inesperado._

**...**

**¿Que hubo pues? ¿Les gustó? Como les quedó el ojo a los fans de Starco 7u7.**

**Es la segunda vez que hago un One-Shot lemon que no sea con alguno de los personajes de Miraculous, pero tenía que variar ¿No?**

**Espero sus reviews, críticas mensajes o lo que sea... solo escribanme una opinión.**

**Como siempre se despide.**

**CristaHeart28 ¡¡Se les Ama!!**


End file.
